


SSSNset to Sunrise

by Erron_Stark



Series: Love for All Time [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Scarlet, Asexual Scarlet, F/F, Fall Of Beacon never happened, Healing from trauma, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SSSNset - Freeform, Trans Scarlet, after graduation, and their allo boyfriends, past original character death, poly!SSSN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erron_Stark/pseuds/Erron_Stark
Summary: While on a hunting trip, Team SSSN adopts a child whose parents were killed by the Grimm.Scarlet ends up being a better parent than they expect to be.But hunters' careers are far from safe, and can effect those they love. Scarlet has known this since childhood.And yet the sun continues to rise
Relationships: Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Sage Ayana/Neptune Vasilias, Sage Ayana/Scarlet David, Sage Ayana/Scarlet David/Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Sage Ayana/Sun Wukong, Scarlet David/Neptune Vasilias, Scarlet David/Sun Wukong
Series: Love for All Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662049
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. A Sense of the Eternal

It’s a beautifully starry night, and the weather is just warm enough for cuddles and hoodies outside. 

The four lay on a blanket on the roof of the apartment building, Scarlet and Sun’s heads on Sage’s shoulders, Neptune’s head on Sun’s chest. 

Sage uses his right arm to wrap the blanket like a wing around Scarlet, knowing that they get cold far more easily than the three boys do. 

“I like the stars,” Sun says softly, “They have a sense of the eternal to them. 

“Like there are some good things that don’t ever have to end,” Neptune laces a hand into Sun’s. 

“It’s... hard to believe that anything can last forever. Other than eventually being alone,” Scarlet admits. 

Sage rubs Scarlet’s arm, and Neptune and Sun reach out to take their hand. 

“You have us. Until the last star in the galaxy dies,” Sage says firmly,

“You have us.”


	2. What Could Never Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet wakes up from a dream too good to be true.

Scarlet wakes up to a soft appendage curling and uncurling on the small of their back. 

They open their eyes, and slowly take in the blonde Faunus smiling at them. 

“Good morning, Scar,” he says gently. 

“Huh?” 

Sun’s eyebrows furrow. He knows by the glaze still over his datemate’s eyes and their confusion that it’s going to be a bit of a rough day. 

“It’s Saturday. You’re in our apartment. You’re safe, I’m right here, and Neptune and Sage are making breakfast. We had team RWBY over yesterday, and you and Ruby and Sage made cookies,” Sun rubs their back, attempting to soothe them and anchor them in place and time. 

“It... it was just a dream...” they mumble, the pain in their voice cutting Sun like a knife. 

“Wanna talk about it?” he asks softly. 

“My... my dad... I came out to him, and... he said he was proud of me... for graduating, for being myself, for healing, even for getting close to Neptune... it... it was going to be okay... he was-“ Scarlet’s voice breaks, and they start to sob into Sun’s chest. 

Sun closes his eyes, holding his datemate close. 

After a few minutes Sage and Neptune enter, and without a word Sage lays down next to Scarlet. Scarlet pulls away from Sun to lay on Sage’s chest, and Sun curls around the two. Neptune lays down on the opposite side of Sage from Sun and winds a hand through Scarlet’s hair, brushing kisses along their hairline and cheek. 

With the combination of Sage’s low hum and the affection of their boyfriends, Scarlet eventually calms. Noticing the end of the tears and shuddering sobs, Neptune sits up to grab Scarlet’s water bottle. 

“We love you, Scar,” Neptune says quietly, brushing tears from their face, “You’re safe with us. We’re not going anywhere.”

Sun sniffs once Scarlet downs about half the bottle, “Smells like something’s burning.”

Neptune’s eyes widen, “Oh no. We came in to let you know breakfast would be ready in a couple minutes but then Scar was crying so we-“

Sun snorts, “You burned breakfast.”

Neptune nods slowly, “We made this really awesome coffee cake, I’m so sorry.”

“I think Scar needed the love,” Sun decides, then presses a kiss to his datemate’s cheek. 

Scarlet gives a watery smile, “Now we can all make it together.” 

Sun shakes his head, “You are going to keep getting cuddled. I think Nep and I are going to try our hand at making the cake.”

Sage chuckles, “I’d love to stay with Scar, but if you two make it on your own I’m going to be cleaning up the effects for a week.”

Sun and Neptune make looks of offense, but smile when Scarlet lets out a breathy laugh. 

“Okay fine. Sun, you can have a turn baking. I want Scar,” Neptune lays back down to pull Scarlet into his arms. 

Sun pouts, but lightens up when Sage kisses his forehead.


	3. Drawing Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet has an interesting time gathering information for an illustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very heavily implied sexual content, with soft cuddling at the end.

Scarlet sighs at their unfinished drawing, and reluctantly stands. They walk to their bedroom door, making a face at the noises within. 

They knock on the door, but the noises continue. 

“Sun!” Scarlet shouts, leaning against the door frame, not opening the door. 

A lasting moan from one of the boys within, Scarlet doesn’t care who, then there is quiet. 

“Yeah?” Sun’s voice is an odd combination of husky and breathy. 

“If a dragon says he is going to eat you, what do you do?”

A pause. 

“Offer it a banana instead?”

Scarlet can’t help a snort. 

“I think YOUR banana might satisfy it more,” Neptune’s voice carries through the door. 

Scarlet makes a dramatic gagging sound, and returns to their work in the living room. 

Later, the three emerge from the bedroom, and Scarlet is thankful to see that they’re wearing pants. 

Scarlet hands each of them water, and steps back when Neptune tries to pull them into a hug. 

“Take a shower and brush your teeth first, all of you. You’re sweaty and gross, and I don’t want you getting other shit on me either,” Scarlet orders. 

Sun pouts, “But only Ne-“ 

“I don’t want to know details!” Scarlet quickly cuts him off.

Neptune kisses Sun, “There. Now it’s proven. Your mouth has been defiled.”

Sun sticks out his tongue out, but finishes his water and pulls Neptune with him to the bathroom. Sage takes care of the empty cups and follows at the pleading looks of his boyfriends. 

In the next thirty minutes or so, Scarlet finishes their drawing and cleans up their supplies, not daring to go into the bedroom. 

“Can one of you change the sheets and use air freshener in the bedroom?” Scarlet asks sweetly as their boyfriends emerge. 

Sage kisses their forehead, and turns to fill their request. 

“We love you, Scar,” Neptune pulls Scarlet into a hug. 

Scarlet hugs him around the middle and nuzzles into the crook of his neck, “Love you too.”

“Hey, you can’t have Scar all to yourself,” Sun pouts, then hugs his datemate from behind and kisses their hair. 

Scarlet sighs in contentment, letting their eyes flicker closed. 

The three stay like that for a few minutes, then Scarlet wriggles out of their hold as Sage returns. 

Scarlet reaches up to kiss his cheek, then rests their head on his chest, “Thanks, Sage.”

Sage hums in response and moves to examine the drawing on the table, keeping an arm around Scarlet’s waist. 

The drawing is split into four parts- the four team members reacting to a dragon. 

Sage has the dragon calmed. Neptune has his trident in the dragon’s chest, sending shocks of electricity through the creature. Sun is offering a banana to to a very clearly confused dragon. Scarlet is riding the dragon, clear exhilaration on their face. 

“You actually listened!” Neptune laughs, standing next to Sage. 

Sun quietly wraps his arms around Neptune’s waist from behind, head resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder, tail reaching to wrap around Scarlet’s hand. 

“You did good, Scar. Just like you always do,” Sun mumbles sleepily. 

Sage hums in agreement, kissing Scarlet’s head. 

“I love you all, and Scar you did amazing, but can we go cuddle in bed? Standing up is kinda painful,” Sun requests, and to his surprise, Scarlet snickers. 

Sun raises an eyebrow, “You want to take a turn with the great sword?”

Scarlet’s nose wrinkles, “As much as I love Sage, I’ll pass thanks.” 

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Neptune says before Sun can retort. 

Neptune lays down first, beckoning to Scarlet, who hugs him around the middle, head nuzzled into his chest. Neptune’s arms are wrapped around Scarlet’s upper back, allowing Sun to wrap his arms around their waist from behind, his tail reaching to wrap around Neptune. Sage lays behind Neptune, right arm under Neptune and Scarlet holding them both close, and left hand reaching to rest on Sun’s hip. 

The scents of the four swirl together, barely distinguishable, and they breathe deeply, at peace with each other. 

Slowly they drift off to sleep.


End file.
